Unusual Happenings
by mimura no miko 19
Summary: Aoshi Shinomori, disappeared? A long-time grudge aginst the Onii Wabanshu places him in trouble, and only three people can get him out of this mess..... this is my first, so please r&r!
1. Unusual Sights

Unusual Happenings  
  
Chapter One: Unusual Sights  
  
It was one hot day in the Kamiya Dojo when Kenshin decided to go out and unwind. Or so it was to him. He came upon a little skirmish, and was intrigued. So much for my day off, he thought, watching the events unfold. He continued watching, and was on the point of leaving when he saw who was involved. It was Misao Makimachi, the Weasel Girl. What's she doing here? went through his mind. He heard her yell, "You get off me, you baka!" The man who had her in his grip yelled back, "You should get your manners straight! Asking for directions, only to run off with my money?! You should be ashamed of yourself!" "You shut up!" "Oh, no you don't, YOU shut up!" The argument was almost at the breaking point when Kenshin decided to intervene. "What has she done to you?" he asked, entering the conflict, hand on his sakabatou. The man answered, "She came up to me, pretty as you please. She asks me if I've seen a guy named Aoshi Shinomori, and I answer no. The next thing you know, she took off with my money!!!" Kenshin asked her, "Is this all true? What happened? What brings you here?" "I'm on a search for Aoshi-sama. He left Aoiya a few weeks ago, and he hasn't returned. Have you seen him?" "Nope, why?" "I fear he's missing." This shook Kenshin's mind. "Him? Missing? How can that happen?" "I don't exactly know. That's why I'm here..." "Could you excuse us?" Kenshin asked the man. "Oh, sure, as long as she doesn't make off with my money again!" The two left for the Kamiya dojo, Kenshin lost in thought. "How did you know he was missing?" "I checked up at the place where he was supposed to go, but he didn't appear at all..." Nani? How could that happen? he thought. "Can you please help me look for him?" she asked. He looked at her, and saw that she was about to burst out crying. With a sigh, he said, "Sure..." And the two left, headed for the dojo.  
*******  
  
"Where is he?" A voice was speaking in the background, and Aoshi strained his ears to listen. "He's in there," a second voice answered. "Perfect. Keep him in there... he'll be useful...for our plans." What the hell are they talking about? What plans do the have in mind? And why am I involved in this..? he thought. "The Onii Wabanshu will pay for what they've done to me!" the first voice roared. "By killing off their Okashira, they'll have no choice but to give in to my demands!" "Good, good. But when will we kill him?" "Soon, my friend. Real soon." Aoshi just lay there, trembling. What's going to happen to me?! Why do they want me dead? 


	2. Thoughts of an Okashira

Unusual Happenings  
  
Chapter Two: Thoughts of an Okashira  
  
(This is mostly Aoshi-sama's POV, his past... you'll see who that person who holds a grudge against him here!)  
  
"Okashira!" The voice shook Aoshi awake. He shook his head, and stood up. "What is it, Hanya?" "The... he wants to see you. Alone. Right now." "Who?" "Tokugawa Yoshinobu." The shogun? he thought. What would he want with me? But I'm only his guard... "Get moving, now." "Okay, okay, I'm coming." He picked up his kodachi, and made his way for the shogun's room. A few moments later, he slid the shoji open, and stepped inside. "What do you need of me, Yoshinobu?" he asked politely. "I have a mission for you. It is your time now, Okashira Shinomori." "What do you want me to do?" "I want you to kill Makoto Kazuhara. He has gone too far, killing my sister." (Note: this Kazuhara is just a name I whipped up, and guess what? He's related to Makoto Shishio!) "But you have the samurai for that. Why ask a shinobi, like me, to do it?" "I have faith in you, Aoshi. You can do it. I know you can. Why else would I ask for the help of the Onii Wabanshu for this?" "I...I... I'll do it. If it means that much to you." "Thank you, Aoshi." He bid his leave, and exited the room. Now what...? I have to do this! But how should I know who he is...? Why did it have to be me? he thought, frustrated. Then he remembered something that his father, Amano, had said. "The Onii Wabanshu can do anything, and I know you, my son, Aoshi Shinomori, can lead this group... Okashira." Thank you for those words, Otou-san... Picking up the pace, he left the castle.  
****** He had left the castle alone, and was now walking around the city. Where to find him...? I have no idea. Who should I... This thought went unfinished, for he had seen someone walking around the city, bandages wrapped around his arms and neck, the little blood seeping through them. And then, a shout. "The Restoration is hopeless!" This made quite a lot of people look around, and he got reproachful glares. "So what? I speak the truth!" The people just muttered curses under their breaths, and Aoshi was no exception. What the hell is he saying? Doesn't he know what he just said is suicide? He must be way out of his mind, he thought with disgust. Then he realized who the person was. "You must be Kazuhara Makoto, ne?" he said, falling in step with him. "I am, why do you ask?" "I only have a few words for you. You'll be a goner." "What? What makes you say that?" "You're dead." The two went into an alley, and Aoshi unsheathed his kodachi. He did the same, revealing a katana with a sawtoothed edge (see I told ya he's really related to Shishio!). "You went on and killed a member of the royal family, and you will pay!" "Wha-"he said before Aoshi knocked the katana out of his grip. "I'm sorry, Makoto Kazuhara, but you have to die. Now." Before Kazuhara got a second look, Aoshi had darted forward and pulled off the Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren, neatly slicing his throat open. "Wha..." he sputtered, falling to the earth, bleeding. "I told you you'd be a goner..." "You... you're an Onii Wabanshu!" he gasped. "So what if I am? It doesn't matter anyway..." "You...bastard!" Before another word came from his throat, Aoshi had neatly (I like it when he slays people...*shrieks*) sliced his throat open all the way, watching the blood flow out like a raging river. "You had to bring this upon yourself," he said, wiping his kodachis clean, and sheathing them again. Then, he left.  
****** "Get up." The voice. which dripped with hatred, echoed through the room. Aoshi just lay still, not moving, not making any noise. "I said, get up." He felt a hand pull him up by the hair, and he stared into the face, defiant. "And what if I don't want to?" he snapped. "You will obey me, Okashira, nothing more." "Why did you kidnap me? What is it you want from me?" "Revenge. Revenge for my brother's death." "Why would you want to kill me, Shishio?" Aoshi snapped. "I already told you, I want my revenge, nothing more. Do you see my sword?" He looked down at it, and a flash of recognition suddenly hit him. "This is the same sword he used in the Revolution. He killed a lot of people with it, but he failed to kill you." He let goof Aoshi's hair and unsheathed the katana. "My... our Mugen Jin, will finally taste your blood!" Aoshi backed away, reaching for his kodachi. "Oh no, you don't." Someone had darted behind him, and before he knew it, he had passed out. "Thank you for your help, Soujiro." "Oh, it's nothing, Shishio-sama. I just did what I could." "You may leave." Soujiro exited the room, a smile on his face. "This will draw you here, Makimachi Misao..." And he smirked widely.  
******  
  
Misao had settled down in the Kamiya dojo, still worried. What ifI... we can't find him? I want him here, with me... Don't worry, Aoshi, I'll find you... and save you! "What can Ido?" she moaned. Kenshin saw her outside, thinking deeply, of only one person: Aoshi. "Misao-chan? Why are you so sad?" he asked her. "I don't know... it's just that I can't stand to think of Aoshi-sama... he's in deep danger... why am I slacking around? I should be doing something." "When we find outwho did this, I promise you, Misao, we'll get him back." "Thank you, Kenshin," she said, unable to restrain herself, breaking down. "Don't cry, Misao-chan, everything will be alright..."  
  
******  
  
"Who did it? Who kidnapped Shinomori?" There was a man, clad in black, who was pressed against the wall, squirming in fear, for the person he was looking at had amber eyes. "I-I-I-I don't know! Stop asking me!" "I won't stop asking until you tell me. Whenever you get around to doing that, I'll spare you." "I honestly don't know!" he yelled at him. "Fine, then. You leave me no choice." He drew his katana, and had it right at his throat. "Don't piss me off..." he snarled. "Okay! I'll tell you! It was Makoto Shishio! I don't know why, though..." "Oh, shut up," he snarled. A second later, the katana had gone through the man's throat, and then he just snarled. "I hate it when these idiots don't talk," Saitou snarled to himself. Apparently, this... idiot wasn't telling the whole truth. Why would Shishio want Aoshi dead, anyway? What could he possibly want? he thought. There must be a reason why all this is happening, he continued. Why...? Feeling annoyed, he left. Maybe it's time I paid the Battousai a visit, and tell him about this... 


End file.
